The present invention relates to a protective cover for the open hatchway of a boat and, more particularly, to an easily deployable and demountable dodger to protect the forward end of the cockpit and the companionway in the cabin of a sailboat when docked or operating into the weather.
Dodgers are well known in the art of sailing and cruising as structures utilized to keep rain, spray and wind out of the open cockpit of a sailboat or power boat. Dodgers have been found to be particularly useful to protect a sailor standing in the open companionway of a sailboat when motoring into the weather or when under sail. A dodger must of necessity be able to withstand high winds and the force of driving rain or spray. Therefore, a dodger is typically constructed with rigid supporting struts and brackets such that it may be folded to lie flat on the cabin top or other surface when not in use. The flexible cover typically comprises a composite of a transparent plastic and reinforcing canvas to provide a combination of good visibility and needed strength. However, dodgers typical of the prior art are permanently installed and, when not needed or in use, are both unsightly and inconveniently located such that they detract substantially from the appearance and functionality of the boat.
To avoid the inconvenience and cost of a custom-made, permanently installed dodger, many sailors have attempted to rig temporary protective covers of various shapes and materials which would provide some measure of protection when needed, but could be removed and stowed when not required. Small tent-like covers or awnings have been rigged from a sheet of canvas or the like. Though these devices may provide some measure of protection, they typically are cumbersome and obstruct the vision of the sailor and, therefore, are not useful when underway.
As a result, there is a real need for a protective cover or dodger for the hatchway or companionway of a boat which may be easily and quickly deployed in foul weather, which provides protection when docked or at anchor as well as when underway, either motoring or under sail, and which can be easily taken down and stowed when not in use. Such a device should also be adaptable for use on a variety of styles and sizes of boats. Finally, the device should be of relatively low cost and not require the installation of any permanent supporting structure.